marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary Van Meeuwen (Earth-420)
“Now it was just the three of us: the leader, the warrior, and the kid about to wet his pants. Guess who I was.” -Zach Biography When young stargazer Zach watches the sky one night, he sees a star fall and land in the nearby woods. He rushes to check it out, only to find that out the star was actually a girl, and with her, magic returns to the world. Aura is an Entity that has been linked to Zach ever since he found her meteor stone in the woods. They are connected by an ethereal tether, that can be seen only when they part away from each other, then it pulls them together like a chain. This tether acts as a spiritual link between Zach and Aura that keeps Aura bound to Zach. Aura and Zach's relationship was full of tension and feuds at first, Aura was insufferable and Zach only wanted the little privacy he couldn't have. To make things even worse, Zach had almost no control over the magical powers granted to him by Aura's presence, and it was extremely difficult to hide it from his parents, especially his father who would undoubtedly disown him if he found out about such abilities. In Zach's adolescence, he and Aura discovered that she is a calamity that fell from the sky in an attempt to destroy earth, Aura is an Entity who wanted to end the planet's corruption by annihilating Earth and all it's life. Having traveled through space on a meteorite. Apparently Zach's unexplained fairy heritage is the reason she stopped, as he was the only one on the planet to carry a fairy's DNA, despite his incapability to preform Magic. Powers/Abilities Powers Magical Energy Manipulation ''- All Faeries have a strong capacity to manipulate mystical energy, which they often use to perform spells or enchantments. Because of this, all faeries have a vast potential as Sorcerers (or Sorceresses). Zach need Aura to be constantly present next to him in order to manipulate magical energy, as he is only a Halfling, as such he doesn't have a mana pool of his own and needs Aura to charge him with her energy. * ''Electrokinesis - Often confused with Photokinesis, the ability to produce light (a common power among Fairies), this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power. * Illusion Casting - Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others, as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. This ability is very similar to their shapeshifting ability if not the same. * Magic- As Fairies are magical, they are able to perform magic. This magic is far greater than any human that performs magic as fairies are magical and have a more natural flow with the usage of magic. *''Oneirokinesis'' - They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person. *''Photokinesis'' - Faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True faeries can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. *''Psychometry''- Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. *''Shapeshifting'' - While the true form of a faerie is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. *''Telepathy'' - Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. *''Immortality ''- Most Faeries are functionally immortal. They are immune to the effects of aging and cease aging upon reaching adulthood. *''Wings ''- Faeries often posses insectoid wings protruding from their back that allow them to engage in flight. *''Holy Voice ''- A power unique to the Van Meeuwen bloodline, this enables a faerie to sing in a very beautiful voice that can purify, and at the same time, can shatter anything that causes grief, pain and suffering. Abilities Weaknesses ''Cold Iron ''- The mystical powers of faeries are rendered useless against objects composed of "cold iron" or steel. Additionally, Cold iron can also harm faeries in both their physical, and astral forms. Accordingly, blow from iron can harm a faerie, whereas an equally strong blow from a different substance would not harm them at all. Paraphernalia * Appearance Zach is known, and often commented on by other people, for his long Burgundy hair which gradients into a lighter blue color and so on and so forth. Zach states that he dislikes people touching his hair because it pains him from the nerves inside. He trims his own hair since he knows he is the only one who is able to ease the pain. He has very light coloured green eyes, and black eyeballs. Zach possess the prominent treats of faeries which are beautiful creatures with pointed ears and glossy thin skin. Though smaller and not noticeably fit, faeries are super-humanly strong and durable. Personality Zach is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, he is cold and standoffish, distancing himself from his companions. He only looks out for himself and doesn't care if others are left behind, hiding this with a goofy and cowardly demeanor. His speech is normally reserved but he sometimes has outbursts when his emotions get the best of him. His naivety makes him quick to blame others for his misfortunes, and he is easily affected by harsh words and rash actions, especially when they involve personal subjects. He is usually a calm and collected person. He isn't afraid about revealing his true feelings and can be straightforward at times, whether he knows the person or not. Zach initially turns to Aura for emotional support and protection, but later depends on her as he comes to idolize her and tries to follow her example. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-420 Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Variable Hair Category:Pointed Ears Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Electrokinesis Category:Illusion Creation Category:Photokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Psychometry Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Grey Skin Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Telepathy Category:Immortality Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight